Station 35: The Stolen Terminal
is the thirty-fifth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut of ToQ Rainbow. Synopsis With the Hyper Ressha Terminal occupied by the Shadow Line forces, the President decides to authorize the ToQgers to use all thirteen of their Ressha together to get it back, but first, they must get the Drill Ressha back from General Schwarz. Plot Finding Emperor Z in a foul mood over his inability to truly take Miss Glitta's light for his own, Marchioness Morc takes advantage of their leader's growing darkness to stage a forced occupation of the Hyper Ressha. After the Kurainers succeed in hijacking the terminal, the President contacts the Ressha and Build Ressha for assistance. However, the ToQgers are unable to break through the barrier and are forced to fall back. Soon after, the President arrives on the Ressha to authorize the ToQgers to use all thirteen of their Ressha together to regain the Hyper Ressha. However, Hikari points out the Drill Ressha is still unaccounted for as he and the team mounts a rescue mission on foot. But, the ToQgers find themselves facing Marchioness Morc, Madame Noir, and Baron Nero before Emperor Z arrives to overwhelm them. At the same time, Akira finds General Schwarz and fights him to regain the Drill Ressha. But when contacted by the Conductor and Ticket that the ToQgers are losing, Akira is forced to accept surrender to Schwarz and instead makes a deal with him to regain the Drill Ressha. Back at the Hyper Terminal, Emperor Z attempts to absorb Right. However, Miss Glitta stops Emperor Z from carrying out the task. Marchioness Morc has a Kurainer take Emperor Z to safety before she and the other Shadow Line officers go in for the kill. Luckily, the Ressha arrives to retrieve the ToQgers as ToQ 6gou arrives. With all 13 Ressha cars, the ToQgers combine them with the Hyper Ressha to transform it into ToQ Rainbow. Marchioness Morc responds by having her Kurainer combine with the other Kurainers piloted by Noir and Nero into a Cho Kurainer Robo before it and the other Kurainer Robos are destroyed by ToQ Rainbow. Later, as the main ToQgers are troubled by the turn of events involving Miss Glitta and the threat Emperor Z poses to them now, Akira plays his harmonica with the knowledge that he will eventually have to honor his part in the pact he made with General Schwarz. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Stolen Terminal: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 6gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 3.5% *This episode marks the first time the Drill Ressha attaches to Build Ressha. *This episode is similar to Episode. 49: Devil's DekaBase where the villains take away the base of the leader of the sentai. *This episode officially reveals the Miss Gritta is still alive within Z. *This is the first episode where none of the ToQgers assume a Hyper ToQger form since its debut in Station 27. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Station 33: Number One at Karate, Station 34: Love Furor, Station 35: The Stolen Terminal and Station 36: 100% Dream. DSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08949-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢奪われたターミナル」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢奪われたターミナル」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi